


Fire, fire

by andromeda84



Series: my poetry, which is a new thing now [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Fire, Kinda, Poetry, Pyromania, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromeda84/pseuds/andromeda84
Summary: Poetry is so fun, especially how I found out I could do it.Like seriously, it's all about finding a  word that rhymes and the first sentence that comes into your head, and honestly? I think it says a lot about what I'm going through.
Series: my poetry, which is a new thing now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754884





	Fire, fire

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry is so fun, especially how I found out I could do it.
> 
> Like seriously, it's all about finding a word that rhymes and the first sentence that comes into your head, and honestly? I think it says a lot about what I'm going through.

_fire, fire of desire_

_fire, fire, lover's sire_

_fire, fire, what does it require_

_fire, fire, are you a good liar_

_fire, fire, hold me higher_

_fire, fire get me higher_

_fire, fire, take me higher_

_fire, fire, make me a liar_

_fire, fire, what a backfire_

_fire, fire, such a crossfire_

_fire, fire, get in a gunfire_

_fire, fire, everyone is a liar_

_fire, fire, go into hellfire_

_fire, fire, make it a bonfire_

_fire, fire, spread into me like a wildfire_

_fire, fire, what makes people perspire_

_fire, fire, make me drier_

_fire, fire, what makes people respire_

_fire, fire, call me a liar_

_fire, fire, what do you require_

_fire, fire, oh dear lover, lets conspire_

_fire, fire, what does it take to inspire_

**Author's Note:**

> Please fill this out, help me get out of my writer's block, I'd be very thankful: https://forms.gle/WecsqyTQC8P72xRy8
> 
> Also, since I'm new to poetry, I'm open to criticism and all, I want this new thing with me to work well.


End file.
